


I wont let you die

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Amino Works [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ending Fix, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: What if 4x12 had a different ending? What if Stiles didnt walk away to save Scott?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Amino Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	I wont let you die

**Author's Note:**

> This was writing on October 2018 for the prompt Major Scenes, where I had to change a big scene and add the effects that said change made in the rest of the story. 
> 
> Wrote 2 years ago and without a beta, all the mistakes all mine.

Stiles saw the moment Derek fell to the ground. Braeden ran to his side and everyone stared. No, that couldn't be happening.

The smell of blood was thick in the air, even for him as a human. Derek was talking, trying to convince the pack to leave him and go after Scott but the pain was in his eyes. One by one ran inside, some hesitant, some with confidence that Derek would be okay.

After Braeden left, it was only Peter and him looking at Derek. "Go!", he tried to order but it was more like an effort to breath.

"Don't die" said Peter and ran after the pack. Stiles was there, he couldn't move. "Stiles, I'll be fine". "You don't look fine to me". And the truth was that he looked half dead.

No, Derek shouldn't die like that. He suffered enough for a life time or two. He was the last sane Hale, the one who should keep Talia the memories alive. Peter didn't count, he was crazy and changed sides whenever he felt like.

Stiles kneel by Derek's side, stroking his hair and trying to put pressure to the wound. "You gonna be fine. You need to be fine, I...I can't loose anyone else." Derek chucked and made a face as the pain went through his body. "Scott need you. He is your best...best friend".

At some point he was crying. When he started to cry? Derek was losing conscious and Stiles started to get anxious. "Hey, Derek, come one. Wake up. Come on! I will hit you in the face this time". But Derek wasn't reacting. "Come on! You can't leave the pack. You can't...you can't leave me". The last part was a whisper. Stiles didn't remember how or when Derek became so important to him.

Minutes passed. He could hear the fight far away. Derek exhaled. "Have a good life Stiles" and went still. Too still for Stiles taste. "No...no!" He half said half shouted. He punched him in the chest and got nothing. The crying increased and a warm sensation hurt from inside. He moved away, didn't want to see Derek's body on the floor.

Stiles felt a fire in his heart and for a second everything went green. Deaton voice in his mind. He had a Spark. If he believed it became true.

He rushed to Derek's side again, and put his hands around him, not knowing really what he was doing. A light, like fire emanating from his hands surrounded them. "I need my wolf back", he thought.

Scott's voice in the background was calling his name. Peter's voice too. Stiles didn't stop. He had to believe. It felt like a lifetime but it was probably a few seconds. The green light went off and Derek's body disappeared. "What the hell..?" What. The. Hell. Indeed. Derek was dead a moment ago and now there was nothing.

Kate laughter made them jump. She was screaming about how fun was to watch Derek's dead. Everyone prepared to attack her. But none of that was necessary. A beautiful black wolf appeared of nowhere, going straight to Kate Argent. She had good reflex and was able to run away, not before the wolf injured her badly.

The pack was confused and Malia was about to maul that wolf, when Stiles saw the blue eyes. "Wait!" He kneeled in front of the wolf and asked softly. "Derek?". The wolf nuzzled his cheek. Stiles smiled between tears and hugged the big bad wolf. Soon he was pushed softly and Derek in human form was standing in front of him. A very naked Derek. Stiles looked away blushing.

"Anyone else is wondering what the hell was that? Only me? Okay then " Peter's remark cut the silence and everyone surrounded Derek asking questions. He only smiled back at Stiles.

The months passed and with time came the chimeras. And with them came Theo with his lies. Scott was affected by his charm and nobody seemed to realize the truth about him. Nobody except Derek that was by his side since the day he evolved thanks to Stiles spark. He was Derek's anchor and Derek was his to control his new found powers. Derek kind of sensed every time Stiles was in danger like that time he almost killed Donovan. Luckily Derek appeared and saved him from years of nightmares.

Together they unmasked Theo and the Dread Doctors intentions and brought peace to Beacon Hills once more. Stiles was the only one who remembered Derek that time he was taken by the Ghost Riders and Derek was the one who volunteered to a possible suicide when they ended both in the train station and Derek got out with Stiles' Jeep's keys.

They ended moving away when Stiles got accepted to the FBI program. But the pack was important and they came back one more time for the final battle against the hunters.

A couple of years later, Stiles was happy with his career in the FBI, using his powers to good things. He was happy that Beacon Hills was a safe place under Scott watch. And he was happy to be with his wolf whenever the universe took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
